1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery having a current distribution member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, and a high-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as, e.g., a power source for driving a motor of hybrid vehicles or the like.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been considered, and the high power rechargeable battery may be configured such that a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected in series for high power so as to be used as a power source for driving a motor of a device requiring a large amount of electric power, e.g., electric vehicles or the like.
In addition, a high-capacity rechargeable battery may include a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, and the rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, or the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.